All Hale the Engaged Life Under the Full Moon
by teenwolfsupernaturallover19
Summary: From the story All Hale the College Life Under the Full Moon comes the sequel. The story continues for June and Derek. First chapter has been posted!
1. Symptoms

_With a year come and gone since I first turned into a werewolf; I was a pretty happy girl. Derek popped the question, Scott and Stiles were cohabitating with Derek and I while we were in the final stages of the rebuild; and Layla was going through a Wiggles faze. (And dear Lord was I hoping it's a faze.)_

_Christmas was only a month away and here's to hoping I make it that long without murdering my Mother during one our 'Mother/Daughter' shopping trips._

_ But when the boys go down for the count as a supernatural flu bug sweeps through the werewolf community, (reports of our neighboring pack, The Holloways, suffering as well) everything seems to be spiraling out of control. As if things weren't bad enough; Janice has been acting differently as well and suddenly those Wedding Chimes seem to be growing further and further away._

* * *

**Sooooo since the first book went so well I decided to make a sequel. I just couldn't see the story ending where it did for June and Derek. (Jerek anyone? Credit to Lycan Lover 411) I really hope this one doesn't disappoint you guys. (Fingers crossed.) :D**

* * *

**Song:** **Symptoms-Atlas Genius **

"What do you think of this color for the bedroom?"

"June, we're supposed to be picking out cabinetry and appliances."

"I know. But we can go ahead and paint the upstairs and let it dry so that we can sleep there instead of crashing at my parents." _Or from sleeping in the rotten, not-so-romantic tent. _I added silently and Derek sighed; running his fingers through Layla's curls as she pulled paint cards from the wall and adding them to the growing pile in the cart beside her_. I mean come on, Derek and I have done it in some pretty questionable places but getting turned on while the smell of mold surrounded us wasn't exactly exciting._

"If it makes you happy." He offered; turning his head to cough into his elbow. I waited until he got done with the small fit, placing the cards into my purse, before soothing my hand over Derek's back.

"You don't look so good." I noted; his face holding little color as he tugged the heavy black leather jacket around him tighter.

"I'm fine. It's just cold in this store." He defended and I knew he was lying.

"It's warm in here and you're burning up." I said pressing my hand to his forehead; swearing under my breath and went in search of the Ibproferon in my purse. _With frequent training sessions it was a staple for the whole pack. _

"Derek, can we go home? I'm not feeling so good." Scott's voice echoed behind me.

"Yeah, me either. I don't think that steak is sitting too well." Stiles rubbed his stomach before handing me his paint strips. "Here, you decide….I'm just going….to...to…Vyuck!"

"Oh God! Oh uh…." I stumbled as Stiles puked in the middle of the floor and searched desperately for something to hold his vile when I heard Derek gagging behind me; holding his hand to his mouth before making a break for the bathroom, Scott not far behind in his pursuit. Throwing my hands in the air I gave up on my search for a bucket and placed my hand on Stiles' back reassuringly. _After spending so much time with my sister and her spit-ups, this was practically routine to me. _

I nodded to a woman passing the isle; shaking my head as she cringed and ran with her cart the other way. It was only a matter of time when I heard the man's voice over the intercom. Stiles stopped hurling long enough for me to grab the cart with Layla before hauling ass out of the isle and to the back of the store where the restrooms resided and I could hear the gags from my guys. Reaching for my phone, I called the only person I knew. "Dad?"

"Pumpkin?" My dad's voice floated through the phone groggy. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know for sure but Derek, Scott, and Stiles are all in the bathroom puking their guts out right now." I informed; Layla giggled as she played with my curls.

I heard him sigh on the other end before grunting, "When did it start?"

"The vomiting?" I questioned and he groaned.

"Yes, June."

"You're kind of grumpy." I informed.

"June, it's been a long day and it's 2:30am here. I'm sorry if I'm grumpy." He apologized and in the background I could hear the shuffling of people and music. _Pff…Doctors convention. _"These damn people never sleep." He grumbled; sighing again when I heard Mom murmuring. "Everything's fine. It's just June with a question about the house. Go back to sleep." He lied.

"Are you clear?"

"Yes. Now when did the vomiting start?"

"Just now, but Derek's been sort of under the weather the past few days."

"How so?"

"He's just been exhausted and coughing. But it's not just Derek; it's both Scott and Stiles."

He hummed before sighing again, "Take the boys to Deaton. He'll be able to run some tests in my absence."

"Deaton?"

"I swear I think the blonde fit you better some days." He poked. "Dr. Deaton Lawrence. The veterinarian Derek took you to for care."

"OH! Dr. Lawrence!" I screeched before adding, "tests? What kind of tests? Werewolves can't get sick."

"You'd be surprised, June."

"That's not very reassuring."

"I'll give him a call and let him know you're on your way." He insisted.

"Dad, wait! What do you think's wrong with them?"

"I can't diagnose that, June, without examining him. I'm not going to give you a guess over the phone."

"No, but you could help sooth my nerves."

"You know very well I don't give out guesses when it comes to my practice." He defended. "Pack him and the boys up and start to Deaton's office. I'll give him a call."

I sighed; knowing that my Dad was covering his own ass should he give me a guessing answer instead of a true diagnoses since both Scott and Stiles were underage with-out their parent or guardians present. "Alright. I'll grab them now and pack them into the car."

Dad sighed again and I could practically see him now, smoothing the hair from his face, and rubbing his temple. _Headaches were frequenting him more and more these days. _He just attributed them to over working and stress, but I wasn't so quick to be convinced. _Maybe I'll make an appointment for him too after I get the boys taken care of. _ "My best guess is it's a rare strain of Flu. I'll mention my theory to Deaton. I love you, June."

"I know, Dad. I love you too. I'll text you the prognoses." I offered.

"I'll be waiting." And with that, he hung up. Placing my phone back in my purse, I hoisted Layla from the cart and knocked on the bathroom door; peeping my head inside to check the coast was clear.

"I'm coming in." I announced; shoving inside to find Derek hunched over one of the sinks, water running between his fingers as he scrubbed his face. Scott leaned against the wall looking as pale as the snow flurries outside as Stiles feet stuck from beneath a stall cubical. "I called my Dad. He said to take you guys into Dr. Lawrence's office immediately. He's already making the appointment." Much to my surprise, Derek didn't bitch; only looking back at me in the mirror, his eyes justifying just how bad he felt.

"I think I just hurled up my stomach." Stiles announced; wondering out from the stall looking like death himself.

"Dude, shut up. Don't even mention that word." Scott ordered as he rubbed his stomach soothingly; a visible shiver trembling his body.

"What? Hurle? Vomit? Puke? Chuck? Toss your…."

"Shut up! Oomph…" Scott yelled; crumbling to his knees as he hit the stall and heaved, Stiles chuckled.

"Keep it up and I'll rip your throat out, Stilinski." Derek threatened, turning on Stiles when he wondered over to rinse his mouth. I rolled my eyes at Derek's empty threats. _Puppy. _I teased lightly and he glared.

"Right." Stiles exaggerated; the clear, _I don't give a shit_, splayed perfectly on his sick face when Derek smacked the back of his head, sending it straight into the sink. "Owe!"

"You earned it." Derek responded nonchalantly, working to keep his own vile down when Stiles glared and a wicked smile ceased his face. _I know what he's thinking. _

"I think I feel…" he started making a gagging noise; turning to face Derek who grew paler before rushing back to the toilet and Stiles laughed.

"I'll just meet you dumbasses out in the car." I offered, but doubted anyone heard; leaving the bathroom with Derek threatening to beat Stiles to death.

It was going onto 12am when we finally made it home from the trip to Deaton's office that proved worth it. After a long wait for the test results that confirmed my Dad's assumptions right, I was given a stronger than humanly dose of the flu-vaccine and Layla was given normal baby dosage to keep the supernatural flu bug at bay. The boys on the other hand were just doomed; given strict orders to stick to bed-rest, soup, and Tylenols to reduce their fevers and body aches with hopes that the antibiotic Deaton prescribed would help build their systems back up.

I stared up at the plane white ceiling of the guest room; both Scott and Stiles passed out on the end of the bed and beside me, while Derek snuggled impossibly closer to me for warmth. His cheek pressed against my breast as he snored softly, a stray cough here and there, but for the most part the Nyquil was helping. I lightly mussed my fingers through his hair as my thoughts strayed back to the previous year. I thought about how bland this ceiling felt compared to my old dorm room that Allie and I had decorated so pretty. _Allie. _Thoughts of her were weighing heavily on me lately and God how I missed the hell out of her still; refusing to remember her as the crazed stranger I killed a year ago and instead focused on the good memories we shared. Like all of our late night study sessions together, strung out on red bull and coffee, but still laughing by morning at some random joke we shared to make the time go faster. I wanted that back; to rewind time and make things right with her. My heart ached with the bitter sweet memories and I forced my thoughts in a different direction, deciding to think about the current remolding of Derek's house.

It had been hard watching them bulldoze it down in order to rebuild it. Derek walked away a couple of times and we came _this _close to leaving it in a pile of rubble. _But we both knew it wasn't what Jenny and Isaac would have wanted. _Picking through the pieces we salvaged as much as we could; deciding to incorporate them back into the house as much as possible. We kept the original layout with a three room add on, which again proved a very painful journey, but glad we did so. With a lot of time, effort, and a great amount of love we managed to re-erect the house in seven long months.

Scott and Stiles had been there every step of the way as well. Each of the boys just as excited as Derek and I were. Once the dry-wall had finally been hung two weeks ago we let the boys explore the house and pick out their rooms; decidingly taking two of the three rooms in the addition. _As far as they could get from Derek and I so as they put it, "We don't have to hear you humping like jack-rabbits all night." _

There was still a lot of work that had to be done; Derek and I are on our own now in order to save money. _We'll just see how well that goes. _I mussed, thinking about all of the arguments we had had since rebuilding.

I felt the bed move as Scott scooted over, _clearly warm enough, _and providing me with a little more breathing room. I chuckled quietly when I felt the scratch of Derek's scruff against my breast as he adjusted and his arms tightened around my waist. _I clearly wasn't going anywhere. _Deciding to seize the moment I admired him as he slept. I loved watching him like this. He seemed vulnerable and quiet, like his armor had finally disappeared. _It was also moments like these when I would get a small glimpse inside his head. _Rare, they were. But if I focused hard enough I found I could get a quick five second look into his dreams. _Awesome, right? _ They never provided anything substantial, but hey! I'll take what I can get. Although tonight, I didn't feel incredibly peepish as fatigue tugged at my mind. With the sound of Derek's heartbeat to help, I turned off my thoughts and welcomed the soft blackness.

Ruffling the hair from my face, I hurried about the kitchen in a frenzy. The crude awakening of morning had come way too early via the cries of Layla from her crib upstairs. Prying myself from Derek's hold I jumped out of bed and rushed up the steps to find Layla none too happy. Her face a bright red and fists balled as she pouted her lip at me through the rails of her crib. With a world record-diaper change, I fumbled down the steps and to the fridge for some diced watermelon when I heard Scott call my name.

"Yea, Scott?" I questioned; sliding into the bedroom in time for Scott to throw up in a trashcan. Wrinkling my nose, I worked to grab a wash cloth and glass of water, before escorting Scott out to the living room with his very own puke can. I could hear Layla slapping her hands against the highchair top; squeals of joy echoing through the house as she was no doubt making a mess for me.

Stiles had moved up in the bed, his back pressing as close to Derek as possible, with covers pulled up to his ears. Derek on the other hand, I was having a hard time finding; the only clue to his existence in the bed was the soft rise and fall of the covers. Crawling on my hands and knees I eased one of the feather pillows up to find Derek glaring at me. I giggled; knowing he wanted to choke me for disturbing what apparently had been his peaceful and warm resting place.

"How are you feeling?" I questioned softly and he sighed.

"Like shit." He mumbled; pulling the covers up over his shoulders more. Reaching out, I placed my hand to his forehead. _Yep, definitely running a fever again. _

"Are you hungry?" I asked next and he grumbled. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Sleep with me." He answered easily; his hand creeping out from beneath the covers to tangle with mine.

"I have to take care of Layla." I defended, more so to make myself feel better against that pitiful puppy pout he was giving me. "Once I put her down for her nap I promise I'll sleep with you."

"That'll take all day." He grumped and I have to tell you, I was sort of taken back by his sudden….childnish. Layla squealed again before deciding she had had enough fun by herself, and begun to whine.

"I'll be back." I announced; giving him a quick peck on the cheek, checking Stiles, and hurrying back to the kitchen. _Fuck. _I groaned, looking my sister over and in general her entire messy state. "You're getting a bath. You realize that right?"

After spending 15 minutes cleaning up the kitchen, I took Layla upstairs for her bath, deciding that I might as well take one too. With the both of us successfully dressed I walked back down stairs to find Stiles migrated to the living room with Scott ; both huddled down in comforters and watching the old Bugs Bunny cartoons. Layla giggled and squirmed in my hold as she itched to join the boys, more than a little put out at me that I placed her in her bouncy swing instead of on the couch between Scott and Stiles.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket; pulling it out with a tired "Hello."

"Didn't get much sleep did you pumpkin?" Dad's voice floated through the other end almost mockingly.

"I slept. Just not as much as I wanted." I half defended.

"How's the guys?" He questioned.

Leaning against the bedroom door way, I glanced out to Scott and Stiles sitting on the couch, and then back to Derek who was buried beneath a mountain of covers. "Sick."

"Worse?"

"About the same." I whispered. "Scott and Stiles are up watching Cartoons and Derek's still in bed."

"Sounds like he's suffering a bit more."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"That's normal. The strain of flu he has tends to hit alphas a bit harder. It drains them physically. Makes them a bit more moody." Dad explained and I sighed mentally. _Great. That's all we need. Derek to get bitcher. That ought to make things even funner. _Derek groaned from his hiding place. "Just make sure he gets more bed rest and pump the Tylenols to him. Soup will help and Poweraid too. Anything to replenish his system and help his body fight the bug is good."

"Right." I agreed; realizing that I was going to have to make a run to the store and sighed tiredly. Combing my fingers through my hair I twirled the soft strands.

"Crud." Dad groaned. "They're calling us back in."

"Fun." I sighed sarcastically.

"I'll call you back when the meeting's over. Love you, Pumpkin." He hung up the phone before I could respond. Shuffling into the bedroom I climbed in bed and went in search for Derek hidden beneath the covers; squealing when I felt his hand clasp over my wrist before dragging me down into the soft depths with him where he kissed my shoulder lazily.

"Mmm….you're warm." He hummed content as he folded me in his limbs and held me tight; his whole body lay on top of me with his face carefully planted between my breasts, nipping lightly at the tender flesh.

"And you need a shower." I offered; giggling when he nipped at me harder, grumbling something I couldn't quite make out. "You smell like puke" I tried again, "and the hot water might help make you feel better."

"Mmm…later." He growled. I decided to give him this round as I sunk back into the mattress and poured my strength into him. _Alpha trick. _I mused happily.

* * *

** Did you like this chapter? Please please review. I love hearing from you and I'm finally getting back in the saddle again. Reviews help me get going. :D :D :D **


	2. To Build a House

**Hope you like this chapter! Let me know in a review! :D :D :D **

* * *

**Song: To Build a Home-The Cinematic Orchestra**

Layla bounced in my arms happily as she played with my curls; cascading them around her shoulders so it looked as though she had long hair. I chuckled at my little sister and she smiled before I reached for a can of Chicken Noodle Soup; deciding to just take the whole lot and knocked them down off the shelf into my cart. Sighing tiredly I tried to remember my list of groceries that I had left on the kitchen counter before running out the door in a hurry to get the groceries and get home after Derek started throwing-up. _Poor guys. _

Moving through the isles I grabbed at the necessities when I felt the hair on the back of my neck raise on end. My senses hummed with the knowledge of another Weres presence and my arm curled around my sister who grew silent; resting her head on the crevice of my neck and fisting my curls in her hand. A growl pressed dangerously close to my lips when I heard the voice whisper from behind me.

"I'm not looking for a fight. I mean no harm to you and your pup. Please." The feminine voice of a female begged. I whipped around in search of the culprit but found no one.

"Who are you?" I whispered back; careful to keep the humans around me from hearing while putting as much authority as I could into those words like Derek had taught me.

"My name is Eleanor, alpha of the Holloways. Please dear, I only wish to speak to you civilly."

"And why should I trust you?" I growled back; drawing a few stares from the women beside me.

"Because my husband has fallen ill as has many of the wolves in my pack. I need to know just how far the epidemic has spread." I could hear the twinge of sadness in her voice when she spoke of her husband.

"How long has he been sick?" I whispered finally.

"Not here. Meet me at Beacon's Perfect Brew on the patio in a half hour." She directed and I hesitated. _Derek wouldn't be happy with me if he knew I was meeting with the other pack's alpha. _But it would be in a public place during the busy hour and also it was neutral ground. So I don't see a problem with it. It's not like she was going to risk anything in the public eye. And if she had any insight that may help me with my own pack, then I was all ears.

"Fine." I agreed.

"Good-good, dear."

Gradually the hair on the back of my neck relaxed and I knew she had left. Easing Layla away from my shoulder she whined and it was then I realized she had fallen asleep as she kept a firm grip on my hair when I placed her in the cart. "Layla." I whispered; kissing her cheek. "Release my hair." I ordered softly. Finally, I felt her fingers begin to untangle from my strands as she dozed back off and leaned forward so that she draped over the handle.

"Someone's tired." A woman with greying hair chirped beside me and I only lightly smiled at her before pressing forth; in a hurry to get my shopping done and find out what Eleanor wanted.

I flew through the rest of the store, grabbing at things I wasn't quite sure I needed but couldn't quite rule out, packed them in the trunk and rushed for Beacon's Perfect Brew. I wrestled with my conscience the entire way; debating on whether I should call Derek and tell him my plans, (which in the past would have proven to be less trouble), or tell him after I had had the meeting. I knew I was out of mind reading range and if this was some sort of trap, I would be screwed. But the other part of me worried that Derek might finally be asleep and I didn't want to wake him or the boys ._ They were already miserable enough and I didn't want to worry Derek. _Besides, he wouldn't approve anyway and being the hard-headed wolf he is he would drag his sorry sick ass out of bed to be here for the meeting.

With Layla nestled in my arms, (_she was getting her nap one way or the other_), I headed inside and ordered a hot apple cider before wondering out to the patio area where only a few people sat sipping on something hot and reading the paper. Scanning the area I was quick to find Eleanor who sat off to the left; her black hair streaked with grey cascaded down around her shoulders. A red turtle neck popped out from the collar of her grey trench coat with a set of matching red fingerless cloves. She had piercing green eyes that seemed tired when she finally glanced up from the book she was reading; parentheses lines forming around her kind smile. The tension that reeled inside of me eased a bit and I forced myself to stay calm; striding over to the table where she stood to greet me. "June?" She questioned sincerely and I nodded.

"Eleanor." I greeted back like we were old acquaintances.

"And who is this cute little pup?"

"My little sister, Layla." I introduced and Layla only grunted before burying her face into my shoulder.

"Oh dear, I didn't think. Maybe we should go inside so the little one doesn't get sick." She offered and I shooed the idea.

"She's warm. Believe me, if she weren't she would tell me." I said and took my seat.

"Sister eh?" She asked and I nodded. "I thought she was your pup."

"You're not the first." I relaxed back into the cool medal of the chair and took a sip of my drink; feeling at ease and watched as Eleanor did the same. "So…" I started, "the flu's hit your pack too?"

"Yes." She nodded; her eyes lightly hazing over in thought. "Theo and Mark were the first in my pack to come down with it. Twin betas. Then it started through the rest and now my husband has come down with it. I received the vaccine when I took my wolves to Marin as did the others in my pack who hadn't yet been affected. You and the little one _have _received the vaccine, yes?" I nodded. "Good-good. I pray for my husband. His age is making it hard to fight off the sickness. How bad off is Derek?"

Blowing out a breath I nestled my nose against Layla; debating on how much truth I should expose to the alpha sitting across from me. While I didn't believe she was lying or that she would attack my pack while we were down, my cautious instinct told me to give away as little as possible. "The symptoms just started last night and I immediately rushed them to the doctor. He said we had caught the bug in its early stages so Derek should be feeling better soon." _God I hoped he would be feeling better soon. _

"I pray he's right." She offered sympathetically. "My husband hasn't been so lucky."

I felt my heart squeeze in sympathy as tears filled her eyes; not bothering to hide the worry she felt. Clearing my throat I offered her my comfort by placing a hand on her arm, gently. "I'm sure he'll pull through." I whispered softly and she gave me a weak smile as the tears finally spilled over and streaked her rosy red cheeks. "Derek's told me stories about your pack and your husband. And from what I hear, he's a tough old wolf."

She chuckled softly; nodding agreeingly and whipping at the tears. "I'm sorry, June. I didn't bring you here to listen to me blubber."

"I don't mind. Honestly, I'm just glad you didn't turn out like some of the other members of your pack I've met."

"You mean Gyles?" She asked before waving a hand dismissively. "He was a bad apple. I'm just sorry you had to be a victim in one of his crusades to dominate."

"Ancient history." I offered; trying to ward off thoughts of Allie shoving Gyles' heart back into his chest.

She looked up at me from beneath her lashes; studying me and I knew she saw right through it. "Yes, Gyles may be. But is Allie?" It wasn't so much a question as it was a dare for me to tell the truth.

"Allie will always be with me."

"You mean her power?" She drawled and I was appalled by her sudden accusation.

"I meant her spirit and memory." I growled; sitting up straight and holding my own. "This meeting has gone off track. And if you think I'm going to sit here and….."

"I'm sorry. Please excuse me. I went into Alpha mode. It's just that…" she sighed, taking a sip of her coffee, "it's just that in the short time I knew Allie I thought of her as my daughter. I knew she had long passed rational thinking after Gyles death. It saddens me that she took the path she did. I meant nothing against you."

"Allie was my best friend." I breathed; that one sentence holding so much power…so much meaning to it. I meant what I said about her spirit. I felt her anger, her hatred, her love, her strength…everything, every time I shifted. _No one would be as close to Allie as I was._

"She spoke of you often before Gyles' death. She used to say you were her sister and maybe one day the two of you could run on the full moon together. When she found out Derek had turned you and mated with you she was so excited…."

"Are you trying to hurt me?" I snarled; feeling the burning of tears in my eyes as she talked about Allie.

"I mean for you to remember the good things about your friendship before the Were world broke you two apart." She defended.

I studied her for a long moment before finally speaking, "I do remember the good in her. Those are the memories I choose to think of. But I can't _forgive _what she did. That's not fair to me or Derek and my pack." Blowing out my breath I watched as the white puff disappeared before continuing. "We really should get back on track. We both have loved ones that need our care." _Wow, I can't believe how authorative I just sounded. _Layla begun to whine; fidgeting in my arms as she nestled closer to me and I wrapped her fuzzy blanky around her tighter, tucking her inside of my own coat when I felt the soft cold flakes of snow begin to rain down on me.

"Funny isn't it?" Eleanor spoke; breaking the silence that had fallen between us as she looked up into the grey sky.

"What?" I questioned; looking up as well, trying to see whatever it was she was looking at.

"It's snowing." She stated simply and I watched as a smile ceased her face; still looking up to the sky.

"Yeah, and?" I questioned; clearly missing the joke that only she knew.

"It's California, dear. The land of sun and never ending bikini weather. And yet it snows here in Beacon Hills? Strange wouldn't you agree?"

"It's always snowed here so, no, I don't think it's strange at all."

Finally, she turned to look at me. Her nose a bright red and eyelashes frosted with white as she smiled. "Yes. It's always snowed, _here. _If you check the rest of the state's weather charts, you'll find they stay in the seventies this time of year. _Strange._"

I sat there for several seconds; giving her a thoughtful look before deciding it was too much for my brain to handle today and shook my head.

"I think it's time we cut this meeting short. As you've said, we both have loved ones that need tending to. I appreciate you giving me a chance to talk and I hope we can do this again soon. We may be from different packs but that doesn't mean we have to treat each other like trash. It was nice talking to you, June." She stood and offered her hand.

I shook it and nodded back, "You too Eleanor. I hope your husband and pack get better soon."

"And I yours." Dropping hands she gave me one last smile before leaving. _At least that went better than I expected._

* * *

**I really hope I'm not boring you with this story so far. I promise it will pick up soon. Thank you all who reviewed and favorite this story. As always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D **


End file.
